


Uncertainty

by orphan_account



Series: Unrequited [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen really hates how uncertain he is about everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncertainty

Jensen really hates how uncertain he is about everything. His whole life, he'd been pretty sure about who he was and what he wanted. But then he met Misha, and out of nowhere he couldn't tell up from down or left from right. He hates the way Misha touches him so casually, the way he'll sneak up behind him on stage or during interviews and kiss him. He hates the way he's not sure if Misha means it or not. He hates the way he hopes he does.

            Jensen didn't mean to fall for Misha. Hell, at first he wasn't even sure if he liked the guy. But slowly the other man's quirkiness and unconventionality had won him over in a way he never would have expected. But it's that same unconventionality that makes Jensen so uncertain about everything. He can never tell, even after three years of it, if Misha's just fucking with him or if he's actually into Jensen. And not knowing makes Jensen even more uncertain about the whole thing, because if Misha's not into him then it's definitely wrong to be thinking like this.

            But then Misha hugs him and drops a kiss on his ear and Jensen thinks maybe, just for a minute, that his hopes aren't so unfounded after all. 


End file.
